Blind Man
by Lady of Darkness2
Summary: Another story from 2001 - When me and my "twin" were really into ff, we wrote this. Harry Potter has problems talking to an old man.


A/N: Like I said really, really weird and stupid story about Harry and a blind guy who can barley hear that the most it will do is make you smile! I Hope, but some of you with you weird sense of humor will think it's funny. And some of you will think it's stupid, but isn't that how it almost always goes? I'm rambling again so I'll shut up.

Harry felt a very sharp whack on his leg by what felt like a stick as he was walking down a dark ally in Dragon Ally. "Who's there?" asked a man in a raspy voice.

Harry turned and saw a faint outline of a man in the shadows. "Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Larrey Motter?" asked the man.

"No," said Harry. "Harry Potter," he said a bit louder.

"Marry and Slaughter?" asked the man, "That's not very nice," he added.

"No, no, no, Harry Potter," said Harry Still louder.

"Carey Nodder?" he asked.

"Erug!!! No HARRY POTTER!" Harry almost screamed.

"Tarry caught her? Who is Tarry and who did he ketch? Does this have anything to do with your name?" he asked again.

"NO! Are you deliberately doing this?" asked Harry, thinking no one could confuse his name so many times.

"Doing what?" asked the man innocently.

"Er... H-A-R-R-Y space P-O-T-T-E-R," Harry spelled out for him.

"Harry Potter you say?" said the man.

"Yes, Harry Potter," sighed Harry.

A/N: See told you it was weird. Review Please! Oh yeah, if I get 10 reviews I'll wright another one...

A/N: I am soooooo sorry it took this long to update! Here ya go. Who do you want me to do next?

Oh yes, and thanks to my Beta reader, and I'm not saying any more for fear she will take a big club and whack me over the head because I seem to a get sarcastic when it comes to her...

THE SECOND ENCOUNTER

Walking down an old deserted path in the Albanian Forest, which was where Lord Voldemort went to calm himself, when he couldn't think of ways to kill Harry, Voldemort walked, with no one around, or so he thought. A minute after he got done muttering to himself he felt a sharp thwack on his leg. "Who did that?" he said, in fury.

"Was the hat special to you?" asked a man with a raspy voice.

"What hat?" asked Voldemort, looking around to see where the voice came from.

"You said Roo hit a hat did you not?" asked a man coming slightly out of the shadows so Voldemort could barley see him. "Who are you?" asked the man before Voldemort could answer not moving this time, except swing his walking stick to and fro.

"You should know me before you die old man, if you do not," said Voldemort straightening his back up a bit. "I am Lord Voldemort."

"You have horrid moldy warts?" asked the man, "I would think you would speak of moldy warts as horrid, but dear sir, does this have anything to do with your name?" he asked before Voldemort could object. Voldemort figured if he could see the man's face he would have quizzical expression on it.

"No matter, I am going to kill you now," said Voldemort. He raised his wand ever so slightly, then I was gone. Voldemort looked at the old man; he now had two sticks, his walking stick, and a stick that looked much like his wand. "Who are you?" asked Voldemort.

"No, I'm not Roo, now what is your name?" asked the man a bit more urgently, he stopped swinging his stick around.

"I didn't say you were Roo. My name is Lord Voldemort," said Voldemort a little louder.

"You didn't say I was a shoe, I Know, you said I was Roo, you know the person who hit the hat. Now you said something about a cord hold that's short, but you still haven't told me your name," said the man, getting a bit frustrated. Voldemort would have killed him by now, but he didn't have a wand any longer, and he didn't want to call his Death Eaters to rescue him, from an old man.

"My name is LORD VOLDEMORT," Voldemort almost shouted.

"Bored Cold Fort? That's an odd name," said the old man. His outline reached up to scratch his head.

"LORD VOLDEMORT," Voldemort almost screamed. If he had his wand, he would be too bewildered to kill the man.

"Floors hold e court?" asked the man, now sounding even more frustrated.

"NO! I AM THE DARK LORD. LORD VOLDEMORT YOU STUPID GIT!" screamed Voldemort as loud as he possibly could.

"Lord Voldemort you say?" asked the man, stills sounding a bit frustrated, or maybe even angry that Voldemort has screamed at him.

"YES," screamed Voldemort.

A/N: Hope you liked this one, once again, I'm sorry it took so long. Once I hit 20 reviews I'm going to make another one, but you have to tell me whom to do.

A/n: Okay, I know I don't have 20 reviews yet (and okay Ollie Wood's QT u can count for 2) but... I have a soft spot for this story, so im gunna write another chapter. This one obviously this is about Sirius.

Sirius Black

Sirius was wondering around the ally ways in a wizarding town in Wales called Dragons Pass in his dog form. A little girl ran by him, then doubled back.

"Oh, cute doggy!" she squealed then ran off towards a voice calling 'Jenny!'

Sirius watched her run off, then when he turned his head back around he saw a outline of a hunched over person.

The person kept walking, straight into Sirius.

"Why, I am sorry, I didn't know you were there young man, though, why don't you return to human form?" asked the man.

Sirius was very confused as to how this man knew he was really a wizard and not a dog. And how he didn't see him when the man seemed to be looking straight at him.

Then the man said "Don't worry I wont hurt you, though I left that person... Gored Moldy Warts stuttering like a fool."

At the man calling Voldemort Moldy Warts Sirius decided he was safe with him and returned to human form, and quickly stepped into the shadows where no one passing by would see him.

"Say young man, what is your name?" asked the man.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said in a quite voice.

After a few minutes the man said, "Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

Sirius said his name a bit louder this time.

"Delirious tack? What do tacks that are delirious have to do with your name? People that I meet these days sure don't want me to know their names, they come up with all sorts of strange things..."

"No, not a delirious tack, Sirius Black," said Sirius a bit louder. He was starting to worry someone might hear him.

"Curious Rat? Where? I don't like rats much you must understand," said the man, looking around the ground beside him, listing his feet up a few times.

"SIRius Black," Sirius almost shouted his name, but then remembered that he was a wanted criminal and decided it best not to.

"Woryious Snack? And Woryious isn't a word, i think you mean Worrisome. What in heavens name are you talking about?" asked the man, now sounding as confused as Sirius felt.

Sirius moved closer to the man, he was getting upset now. Surely the man wasn't doing this to annoying him.

"Do you have a hearing problem?" asked Sirius.

"What? I don't have a fearing goblin, why would you ask?" asked the man. "And what is your name?"

"Not a fearing goblin, a HEARING PROBLEM!" shouted Sirius getting mad. Couldn't this man tell when enough was enough?

"A rearing what? No matter. WHAT is your name?" asked the man, he was getting frustrated.

Sirius had had it then. His ears turned red, and if possible, steam would have come out of his ears (much to my amusement ^-^) "SIRIUS BLACK" he shouted as loud as he could into the mans left ear.

A bunch of screaming and shouting and people running was followed by Sirius screaming his name, people came to the ally way. Sirius quickly became a dog.

"Sirius Black?" the man asked, not sounding the least bit scared or surprised.

Sirius gave a bark, hoping the man would leave it at that.

"Where is he?" someone asked the old man.

"Care his tree? What? People around here are so strange!" remarked the man, then he disappeared and Sirius ran off.

"HELLO!" screamed The mans wife into his left ear, though not nearly as loud as Sirius has shouted. The man just stat there as If she never said a thing.

A/n: okay yeah I know that this one isn't as good as the last, but its hard to think of stuff that ryms with Sirius. If u think of something not used here, put it in your review and I will re-do this chapter a.s.a.p. though I need a least 3 things...


End file.
